User talk:MaloMart/My Zelda Game/Archive 1
Wait, what's going on with Flashpenny? 02:39, 29 June 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I might do that when it's complete. I still want to keep it on here for now. 05:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Similar Idea You totally should write down your game idea. I for one would love to see it. 02:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I personally think a longer game is a better game. My biggest issues with WW and OoT were that I finished them within a few weeks. As for adding filler, just use a basic Zelda formula. The item you need to enter the next dungeon is not available. Either it is in a mini-dungeon, or a character has it. If a character has the item, just make them say that they won't give it to you unless you beat them in a race/collect 10 Poe Souls/do a long trading quest/reunite them with their lost fiancee/rescue their daughter(this one is particularly common)/etc. Besides, I've heard A Link to the Past has 10 or 11 dungeons. 04:08, 17 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I guess great minds think alike. I would love to see your game when it is completed.03:59, 18 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Don't worry. I put in a sub-heading to make my computer screen be more friendly. I think that some sort of plant-based boss would be good for the Forest Temple, kind of like Diababa or Kalle Demos. It just fits, you know? As for the fire dungeon, how about some sort of dragon? They breathe fire, and dragons or dragon-like creatures are the bosses of both of OoT's fire dungeons. Obviously the second dungeon can't have a really big, tough dragon, and I don't think people want another Dodongo boss, unless there's something really special about it. The big thing about most bosses is that they are defeated with the dungeon's main item. If you want to come up with a boss, consider the item Link obtained in that dungeon. For instance, if he gets the Bow, the enemy should probably be something with a gigantic eye or glowing crystal target. If the item is the hookshot/clawshot/longshot/anything-shot, then the boss should either have some important organ that can be pulled out and sliced (Morpha), or it should have a weak spot that Link needs to grapple to (Argorok). As for mini-bosses, they can pretty much be whatever you want. What does Dark Link have to do with the Water Temple? Nothing, but he's still its mini-boss. Just come up with some cool phantom (Death Sword), elemental demon (Flare Dancer) or oversized animal (Ook, Deku Toad, Mothula). By the way, I love the idea of the ice dungeon becoming the water dungeon, and the boss and mini-boss switching roles. I also like the Link vs. Link fight. The boss that the Hero of Time defeats before the fight should look really big and scary, like something that no one would ever want to fight. One question: If Ganondorf is the main villain, and Vaati is also in this, then who is the secondary antagonist if not Vaati? This sounds intriguing. 05:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Do you have a place for the Boomerang to be obtained yet? If not, you could use that to kill the giant plant or the fire boss. Whatever the fire boss is, it should have a giganic eye. The Bow should probably be in the second dungeon, since the Boomerang usually comes before the Bow. Maybe the fire boss could be something like a lava monster with a huge eye? It could rise out of a lava pool and shoot fire. Something simple, since it's only the second boss, but still cool and fire-related. Once again, make the thing the Hero of Time kills be sometihng that no one would ever want to fight. Cover it with spikes, tentacles, posion spitters and claws. Make it as big as Morpheel and Molgera combined. Have its only weak spot be a tiny dot on its back. I have to go now. I'll finish this thought later.18:36, 18 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Well, one thing a bunch of Zelda games include as a late item is an improved grappling device. (Hookshot-Longshot, Grappling Hook-Hookshot, Clawshot-Double Clawshot.) That could be in the wind dungeon. As for the water dungeon, does your game have Iron boots? What about Zora Armor? Either of those could work well. I also don't notice bombs anywhere on that list, but they don't really fit a water theme. As for the undead dungeon, it should be something really cool, seeing as the game is almost over. Maybe a powerful sword like in the Palace of Twilight? Magic Armor? Something like an upgraded Din's Fire? It should be something awesome to reward the player for making it that far in the game. Back to the whole Hero of Time fight thing. I don't think he should just use Din's fire, though I can see that as that's what most people use when playing as the Hero of Time to defeat Dark Link. (I wouldn't know. I used Biggoron's Sword.) Maybe he uses sword tactics up close, then steps back and fires arrows, then uses Din's fire. Of course, he can only be hurt when close up. That's my idea. I'd like to hear a description of your other bosses. Please post them if you've got them all figured out. Similar Idea Part II First of all, that Gohma fight sounds completely awesome. I love those really innovative boss fights like Stallord or Argorok or this. That particular idea for a fight reminds me of a boss fight from Super Mario Galaxy... Anyway, I like all the bosses there. None of them are cliched so far. I especially like Dark Link. One thing your description missed out on was how the ice boss was fought. I assume it involves melting it with fire arrows, but I know it's more than that. It's pretty clear how to fight the Lizalfos with the ice arrows. It will breathe fire, you'll freeze the fire with an ice arrow, stunning the Lizalfos, and then attack. Simple idea, but it can be made harder. Keep up the good work, especially with the development of the forest and fire bosses, as well as the Hero of Time (I think Din's fire should just hurt you, not stun you). P.S. I just defeated Twinrova with one heart. Yeah, it happened. Technically I did get hit once while I had Nayru's Love equipped, but I think that still counts. In contrast, that freaking Iron Knuckle/Nabooru took me from ten hearts to zero, I was revived by a fairy, and then it took me from fifteen hearts down to the one I had in the Twinrova fight. Does it seem wrong that the mini-boss is tougher than the boss? Well, you could just throw Zelda in at the beginning, saying "Link, we need you to save Hyrule, blah blah blah...." After that, we don't need to see her again and she'll still play a role. Keep in mind, Link's Awakening and Majora's Mask don't have Zelda in them at all, and they're still popular, so you don't necessarily even need Zelda. I like your plan for the HoT fight (I aslo like your abbreviation for him). It would be challenging, but not too difficult. As for the Heart Container problem, HoT could just say, "Wow, nice job, here, take this," seeing as everyone in Hyrule seems to keep Pieces of Heart or Heart Containers with them at all times. I think the Lizalfos fight could be hard enough if it is done right. Obviously it wouldn't be easy to hit the fire breath, and it could have some other very damaging attack moves. By the way, thanks for the tip on defeating Iron Knuckles. I'll use that when I fight the two of them in Ganon's Castle. Actually, I couldn't even beat the Nabooru Iron Knuckle with just swordplay. After she brought me back down to one heart, I just thought, "Screw fair play," and I blasted her armor off with about seven Bombchus. 07:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I feel like it was a weird idea to name the series "The Legend of Zelda," when it's usually all about Link. I suppose if you really want her in there, just throw her in at the beginning, and then get her kidnapped near the end. It's kind of a cheap way, but it would work if you really want to have her in there. I always figured that Pieces of Heart are just very expensive got-to-have-it things for most people. Link's the only one who really has a reason to go around collecting them. That still doesn't explain why a group of frogs would have two of them. Maybe in the first phase of the Lizalfos fight, it could just leap around, slash at Link, then breathe fire. In the second phase, maybe it could sprout wings and fly? How about this: it flies out of the room, and Link has to locate which window it will come through. Sort of like Phantom Ganon or Aeralfos. He shoots it when it flies in or he will be burned and it will leave the room again. Sometimes it doesn't breathe fire, and just attacks with a swooping sword slash. Link can only dodge this attack. If that's still too easy, how about this for a third phase? It floats in the air and shoots a homing fireball at Link. Link must freeze the fireball before it hits him, and then throw it back at the Lizalfos, turning his own attacks against him. After enough hits, the Lizalfos will summon a great wall of fire, somewhat like Din's Fire. If Link does not act fast, he will be burned and start the third phase over again. If he fires an Ice Arrow when the firewall surrounds the Lizalfos, it will be frozen, trapping the evil lizard. A bomb will blow the iceberg into pieces, along with the boss inside. That's my idea. By the way, could you check the Big Poe talk page? I put a question there that urgently needs answering. Other How do I make an archive?19:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Would you like me to do it for you so you can see how it works? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 19:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) That would be great.19:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk)